Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku
by ancient-relic
Summary: In the midst of a storm Kagome finds herself having to confront, she discovers a wet Taiyoukai, who is seeking something in the rain. Daringly, she decides to offer him shelter.
1. Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku

**A/N:** Hey people! I shouldn't really be posting this, especially seeing as I have other chapters that I should be working on. However, one night during one of many storms, it just came to me. And so, I decided to write this little oneshot, just to please me. That, and one of my friends who loves the Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing wanted me to write one. And when the oppertunity came knocking, I figured this was the best way to get it out of the way. Hope you all enjoy it! And please, don't forget to review at the end!

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything mentioned or instigated in this story. Not even the gorgeous green kimono.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**Summary:** In the midst of one of the many storms Kagome finds herself having to confront, she discovers a wet Taiyoukai, who is seeking something in the rain. Daringly, she decides to offer him shelter.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku**

**By: ancient-relic**

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed, and thunder rolled, together appearing in perfect unison. Light lit up every corner of the sky, leaving nothing untouched. Thunder followed, ripping through the night air as if hell was on its heels.

Yeah, right. Like 'hell' would really get up to chase the storm clouds away.

Looking back out the shoji door, I continued to write my little story, dictating in my head the might of the thunder, the rain, the lightning, and the wind. It was a storm, one of the most beautiful ones that I had ever seen.

Looking around quickly, a discovered that everyone was asleep. Even InuYasha had his eyes closed, and tonight Shippo had cuddled up alongside Kirara by the warmth of the fire.

The thunder had always kept me up as a young girl, and I spent the nights of the storms awake, curled up in the warmth of my blankets, watching the clouds unfurl and dump all their sorrows upon us.

"If only it was that easy…" I sighed. Sometimes, I found myself wishing to be that rain cloud.

To be that great, magnificent cloud… To be able to soak up all of my pain and sorrow and dump it where I pleased, and to never have to worry about it again. Ah, the simplistic life of nature.

Wondering briefly if my time was having a storm similar to this one, a small movement caught my eye. My head quickly snapped around, and I watched in curiosity as InuYasha slumped over onto his side, muttering something about 'catching that damn rabbit for dinner'. How cute.

Inching away from the fire, I crawled towards the shoji door, watching as the torrential rain kept on falling. Luckily, it was falling straight down, so I could just sit under the cover of the roof without worrying about getting wet.

Thunder rolled through the sky again, a deafening noise. I ran a head through my hair, letting out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. Even though the fact that thunder was harmless had been drilled into my head millions of times, it always managed to find a way to creep up on me.

Lightning flashed again, this time a while after. Thunder supposedly came after the lightning, not before. However, I didn't worry about it, because well, I could have cared less. The order that the thunder and lightning appeared in was of no consequence to me- it always made a beautiful spectacle, regardless.

Needless to say, I was quite surprised to see a figure clad in white flitting through trees at the edge of the forest. Illuminated by the bright flash of lightning, I could still barely make out the figure that disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. Standing up, I decided to investigate. No one in their right mind would dare go out in a storm like this- that was certain.

Crawling back into the hut, I wasn't surprised to see that InuYasha was fast asleep. I had personally solved that problem by grinding up some sedatives into his ramen, and they worked like a charm. InuYasha was down and out for the rest of the night. I had felt this storm coming earlier during the day- so there was enough time to plan and prepare.

I slid on my black raincoat, and grabbed one of the many umbrellas that my mother had packed. Glad for them, I silently thanked her as I grabbed my own and headed out into the downpour.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Walking was a bit of a challenge at first, as the water had made the dirt paths slick with mud. However, I soon got used to it as I slid my way in the direction of the white mirage that I had only seen a glimpse of. Surely whoever it was couldn't have gotten too far?

Milling about with only the sound of the falling rain was a little lonesome. I was by myself- something that wasn't common in this era. InuYasha rarely let me go anywhere alone, so whether it was Sango, Kirara, or Miroku, I always had someone walking along side me, filling in the emptiness with some kind of babble. It was… missed.

However, I didn't for one minute think that I hated being so alone. The rain kept me company, beating irregular patterns on my umbrella. Looking at the sky that hung over the forest, I noted that it was darker, if not more than the clouds that currently hung over Kaede's village. It would probably still be raining well into the next evening.

"Great- just what I need. To be held hostage in a small building with a stuffy hanyou for even longer." I sighed. As much as I liked the rain, I really couldn't stand InuYasha's irritation. It ended up rubbing off on me, and then someone ended up… well, sat. And that was always InuYasha. And I was really sure that it ended up hurting him more… but really, it was possible to be completely avoided.

As I neared the edge of the wood, I was startled by a great crack of thunder that ripped through the air. "Eek!" I squeaked, jumping and almost loosing my footing. Damn the mud. Damn the rain.

As if contradicting me, the rain began to fall harder, wind starting to play with the water, sending it down on a sharp angle. It threatened the well being of my umbrella now, so naturally, I pulled up the long raincoat's hood before closing the umbrella.

It wasn't so bad, I found, as I entered the shelter of the woods. A looming aura caught my attention, and I hesitantly headed that way. It seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place it. Funny…

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

As I made my way through the wet foliage, I was surprised to find that it was directing me in the direction of the God tree. Fear and rage hit me fast and hard, settling as dread in the pit of my stomach. Was it Kikyo? Was she here to try and steal InuYasha away from me again?

Whatever the consequences of me walking out into the storm without my bow and arrows, and no matter who was waiting for me at the God tree, I would face them like… a miko. I'd do this right, and prove myself useful, if it was only for myself.

Stepping through some of the thicker underbrush that stood in my way, I smothered a squeak as I poked my own eye out with one of the fir branches. There was another thing to add to my 'hate' list- damn the fir tree branches.

Thunder ripped through the air again, startling me so much that I almost lost my balance. Scratch that, I _did_ loose my balance, and I grabbed onto the nearest tree branch for support.

Big mistake. Big, big, BIG mistake.

All the water that the tree had been holding up on it's branches all came falling down on me. I held back another shriek as the cold water soaked through my jacket and clothes, running down my neck and back. Instead, a garbled noise came out. Shaking my head, I emptied the water out of my hood, placed it on my head, and continued on towards the God tree.

Finally making my way through the brush, I stepped out of the protection of the trees, into the rain. What awaited me at the bottom of the God tree was quite unexpected though- for it wasn't Kikyo at all. Standing under the cover that the Goshinboku provided, was the one and only Sesshomaru.

Caught on whether to run, to stay, or to run and scream, I opted for watching him to see what he would do. Apparently, he was too preoccupied with something else, because even though I knew that he knew I was in the clearing, he still hadn't turned to face me, or do anything.

Standing there in the rain for an extended period of time must have fried my brain, because the longer I stood there waiting for him to do something, the angrier I got at Sesshomaru. Which too, was a stupid thing to do. He could probably smell my anger, and would try to kill me or something… but I was getting way ahead of myself.

I opened my mouth to say something, when a little voice caught my attention. "But Sesshomaru-sama, isn't there something you can do? I'm so cold." As if to prove her point, the little voice sneezed. I saw a pair of little hands wrap around one of Sesshomaru's legs, and assumed that whoever it was had probably just sneezed into his hakamas.

"Are you going to stare all day wench, or are you going to be useful?" My head snapped up to the back of Sesshomaru's head. So he did know that I was here. But to talk to me like that? And who did he think he was, calling me wench?

"My name is not wench." I grit out, walking towards the Taiyoukai. "It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. What-"

Anything that I had been planning on saying was cut off by the sight that befell my eyes. There, clinging to Sesshomaru was the little girl that I had seen many times before, trailing after him in one way or another. She was soaked to the bone, her hair a mess, trailing down her face. I could almost see the skinny contours of her little body, and she was shivering violently.

It was in that moment that I realized what Sesshomaru had been doing so close to the village. He had to be looking for somewhere for her to stay. Of course, not many people welcomed a demon, let alone a little human who had spent all her life travelling with one.

The little girl turned her big doe eyes on me, and sniffled. "Are you going to help nee-san?" she asked woefully. I nodded, and she looked back up to Sesshomaru who gave the barest of nods in return. It was the slightest of inclinations, but apparently the little girl understood whatever it was that he was trying to communicate.

She unwound herself from Sesshomaru's leg, and come over to me, I knelt down, and opened my jacket. It was a little damp, sure. But, it was better than nothing was. Taking it off, I slipped it over the little girl, bundling it up and hoisting her into my arms. I opened up my umbrella, and used it to cover the both of us.

"I'm going to take her to my hut." I said, looking up at Sesshomaru.

He looked right back at me.

"It's warm and dry there." I added, wondering if he was getting the hint.

He continued to stare at me, presumably 'blankly'.

Fine. He wants to play stupid? "Do you want to come?" I hissed, trying to pin him with a glare. It didn't work. It failed. Hopelessly.

"No. I presume that my half-brother is there, and unless you want us tearing down your hut, I suggest you withdraw your offer." He said monotonously.

"And you don't mind her being there?" I gestured to the lump in my hands, and she popped her head out of the jacket.

"Bye Sesshomaru-sama!" she chirped, happy to have some more warmth.

Sesshomaru turned his head to her, and I watched in amazement as his eyes softened. It was a miracle! Glory, Glory Hallelujah! Okay- I'm going delirious.

He turned to look at me, and his eyes hardened again, with what I presumed to be a mixture of hate for both humans and his brother. "If she is harmed in any way, by any one, it will cost you your pathetic life." He glared at me, his eyes practically boring holes into my head.

I saluted with my free hand in a sarcastic gesture, and made my way back to the village. The rain seemed to be letting up a little, but the wind was coming in greater and greater gusts.

"Nee-san, what's your name? I'm Rin." The little girl said from the depths of my jacket.

"I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Rin." I said with a smile.

She popped her head out of my jacket again, and pulled out her arm. "I'll hold that for you, since you're holding me." She said, pointing at the umbrella that was covering the both of us.

"Thank you, that would be very helpful Rin." I showed her how to hold it, and she clamped onto it tightly. It was certainly a lot easier to carry her with two hands, now that I didn't have to worry about the umbrella.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Taking the path this time and not the trails through the woods proved to be much faster. We made it into the hut just as the rain started coming down even harder. Lightning that had been long missed flashed through the sky, but the thunder that followed was nothing more than a rumble- a purr of the sky.

Sliding in through the shoji doors, I set Rin down on the floor gently. "We have to be quiet, okay? Everyone else is asleep." I whispered to the little girl.

"Okay nee-san." She nodded, and headed over to the fire for warmth.

Digging in my yellow backpack, I found my kettle, and held it out the door so that it could fill up for a moment. Placing it over the fire, I added a few logs to the protesting flame.

"Okay Rin-chan. Let's get you into something warmer, ne?" I said with a smile. She looked so grateful in that moment, it only served to make my smile that much warmer. She was a darling little girl, that much was certain. "Come over here." I said, pulling my big bag and the little girl into the little corner of the hut that I had set up like a changing cubicle.

Dipping a washcloth into the warming water over the fire, I helped Rin peel off the wet clothes, and I rubbed her down with the warm cloth. While she dried herself with one of the towels I handed her, I spread her wet clothes out by the fire.

"All dry now?" I asked quietly.

"Yep!" She said with a toothy smile.

Digging through my pack again, I pulled out a spare pair of PJ's. They were my cooler pair, being a long-sleeved shirt and shorts. They were pink, with little ducks on them. The shirt just had one duck right in the middle of it.

"These will have to do…" I sighed, looking back up to Rin who was eyeing my big bag with interest. "I'll show you everything tomorrow, all right?" I said, guessing she was curious. She nodded.

"Are those for me, nee-san?" she asked, pointing to the PJ's that I was holding. "Yep. Here, I'll help you into them."

Helping Rin step into the shorts was interesting, as she immediately started counting the little ducks. Tying the drawstring tight around her little middle, I tied it in a bow. They were shorts on me, but they were baggy pants on her. It was cute.

Pulling the top over her head, I poked her arms through the sleeves, and rolled them up so that her hands were visible. The clothing ended up looking like giant drapes or something. Her arms were almost completely hidden, and the simple shorts dwarfed her legs. She had a _lot_ of growing to do, that was for sure. It was adorable though, that was for certain.

Satisfied that she was snug in my overlarge pajamas, I went over to my bag again, and pulled out one of those single-serving hot chocolate packages. Pouring water into a little plastic mug, I mixed in the powder, and stirred, before handing the mug to the little girl whom was watching earnestly.

"Nee-san, what is it?" Rin asked, looking at the murky brown, and then back up to me. "It looks like watery mud- the kind I make mud pies with for Jaken-sama."

"No, no Rin." I said, stifling my laughter. "It's called hot chocolate. It's a sweet type of tea, but thicker." I tried to explain. Hopefully, that would be enough.

"Oh." She said simply, looking back at the warm beverage.

"You'd better drink it up before it gets cold- it tastes best hot." I said, motioning to the mug.

"So you've had some before?" she asked, frowning at the chocolate.

"Yes, of course." What was she worried about now?

"Does it taste good? It isn't bitter- like the tea Jaken makes?" she asked.

There was something I didn't know- Jaken made bitter tea. I stored that piece of information away in the back of my mind, in case I'd ever need it for saving the world. Yeah, as if. I went back to the task at hand, placating Rin, so she'd fall asleep.

"It is the best hot chocolate that I've ever tasted," I said. "It's all nice and creamy as you swallow, thick and full of a nice sweet flavor."

"Oh." She repeated. I watched as she sniffed gingerly, and took a sip of the hot chocolate. She swallowed slowly, as if tasting every aspect of the flavor and texture. Then, she turned to me again, her brown eyes sparkling.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Nee-san, it's amazing! Thank you!" she beamed, and I nodded, as she hungrily gulped it down.

Finished, she placed the mug back by the kettle, and I picked up the washcloth and wiped her mouth gently. She had chocolate all over her upper lip.

"Nee-san," she murmured sleepily, as I led her over to my waiting sleeping bag.

"Yes Rin?" I asked.

"Mmmn… You're like my Okaa-san, just how I remember her." She said, her voice getting quieter and quieter.

"Am I?" I asked with a smile. When I have a daughter, she'll be just like Rin, I decided.

"Mmm. I haven't had an Okaa-san in a while. Arigato." She whispered, and fell silent, her breathing deep and even. Smiling, I wrapped the top fold of my sleeping bag up, and I grabbed the thermos of green tea I had prepared earlier.

Grabbing my coat again, I stepped out into the rain, which had not let up at all, and nearly possibly was falling harder than before. Opening my umbrella, I continued back to the Goshinboku, where I was sure Sesshomaru was still waiting.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Taking the most direct path to the Goshinboku, I walked in the rain, taking time to once again enjoy the water. It was nice how something so simple like rain, could be so calming. But then again, the rain could be totally devastating, ripping through land and home, when it was falling hard enough, and when there were other aspects accompanying it.

Sure enough, I found Sesshomaru still sitting beneath the great boughs of the Goshinboku, watching the storm as it raged above the canopy of the trees.

"Uh…" I paused, unsure of what to say. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

When he looked up at me, I froze completely. I forgot why I had decided to come back out into the rain, and what I had planned on saying to the great Taiyoukai.

Panicked thoughts were running though my mind as he started at me wordlessly, his bright amber eyes staring into mine almost curiously._ He's staring! Pull yourself together, Kagome! He's just staring at you without trying to kill you and without a look of revulsion on his face!_ I coached myself.

_Surely, it's a miracle._ I said to myself, which sounded more convincing than the concept actually was. _There is no possible-_

He shocked me out of my stupor as his eyes slid down my wet form to the little thermos that I was carrying in my hand, and as I followed his eyes, I suddenly remembered why I had so foolishly trekked back out into the rain.

"Sesshomaru-sama, would you like some green tea?" I looked at the demon apprehensively, watching as he stared at my thermos, and how his eyes slowly wandered back up to my face.

"Sit."

Not comprehending his single word answer, I watched as he stared some more, his eyes narrowing at me as I did nothing. And then, I snapped to it, sitting down beside him, and placing the thermos and mugs on a relatively flat protruding root between us.

As I was settling myself, I failed to see Sesshomaru deftly snatch up the thermos, and begin examining it. Having set up the mugs so I could pour the tea- there was no way I wasn't having any- and reached out to where I left it, only to find that it wasn't there.

Looking for it, I was not entirely surprised to find that it was in Sesshomaru's claws, as he examined it for specific… whatever's. Clearing my throat, I spoke again, taking heed to keep my voice as polite as humanly possible.

"Uh… Sesshomaru-sama?" my voice sounded so meek, and it was frustrating. But there was not much I could do about it, especially seeing as he could kill me with a mere swipe of his claws.

"I can smell the tea, but where is it?" he said, turning inquisitive eyes on me. Again, I froze. Sesshomaru, inquisitive? But as I reached out for the thermos, he handed it back, and I opened it to reveal the steaming brew that I had prepared minutes earlier.

Sesshomaru watched me closely as I poured the tea, and I willed my hands not to shake. I cannot begin to describe how strange it felt to have his eyes on me in that particular manner, and unless you experience it for yourself, you will have no way of knowing.

When two cups were steaming in front of me, I twisted the lid back into place on top of the thermos. Handing one to Sesshomaru, I cautiously waited until he had taken a sip of the tea before I took my own.

"You are quite graceful in the tea-arts, for a human woman." He said suddenly, before taking a sip of the green tea.

I watched with baited breath as he swallowed, and lowered his cup a portion, as was the custom. Turning his head again, his eyes met mine with a startlingly fierce gaze. "This…" he paused a moment, the tension rising in me, along with my panic. "Is brewed quite well."

I let out a sigh of relief, and my posture slumped so much I had not realized just how stiff I had been holding myself. "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

Lightning flared again, lighting up the trees, and casting eerie shadows onto Sesshomaru's face. Smiling to myself, I picked up my own mug, and took a satisfying sip, sighing in contentment. Sesshomaru didn't need to know that I had not brewed it myself… that I had made it from a teabag.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

We sat in silence for a while after that, sipping our tea, and watching the light show. The Goshinboku kept most of the rain off our heads, though few cold raindrops made their way through the protective canopy of leaves.

After a while and two refills of tea, Sesshomaru spoke, startling me. "And what of my hanyou half-brother?" I was glad to see that he had not pinned me with his startling gaze, and thought about possible reasons for his question. The one that I came up with that made the most logical sense was also the most absurd. Was the great Taiyoukai of the West, Sesshomaru-sama, trying to strike up a conversation?

Stifling a quiet giggle at the though, I decided it best to answer. "He is… sedated." I said finally, deciding on the right word.

"Sedated?"

"Knocked out. Down for the count. Sawing logs. Sedated. I snuck sleeping pills into his food, and he won't be waking up for a while." I clarified, watching Sesshomaru closely. I thought that I saw a brief flash of humor pass across his face, but my mind was most likely playing tricks on me. It was probably lightning.

Sesshomaru made a noise of understanding, and I turned to start out over the treetops. "Don't tell anyone I said this, okay?" I said suddenly, not waiting for Sesshomaru's conformation. "InuYasha is stupid. And he's a jerk who never thinks before he acts. He's loud, brash, rude, and incredibly stubborn, and doesn't stop to think about the people he dares to call his friends."

I watched out of my eye as Sesshomaru turned to look at me with an almost shocked expression, and inwardly smiled. "He makes our decisions for us, and won't let us in when that's what he needs most. I don't know why he feels that he has to be that way, but he is. And sometimes, I really hate him."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at me silently, but this time, his gaze was calculating. He was trying to figure something out. And he was thinking so loud, that I thought I heard him, for a moment. But I continued.

"Once I thought that I loved your brother, but it was a childish crush. I thought that I was experiencing true love, but every time I tried to prove myself, he was conveniently busy, or grouchy, or not wanting to talk with me. Kikyo was the last straw."

I stopped talking, and took a long sip of tea, draining my mug and placing it beside the thermos. Then, I turned slowly, and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. Maybe it was my boldness that startled him, or maybe it was the look in my eyes.

"And?" he questioned, clearly wanting me to continue.

"I realized that if he held no remorse for hurting me, and that I couldn't stand being pushed away, that there wasn't what I wanted to be there, there. Understand?" I don't know if Sesshomaru nodded, but he made a noncommittal sound of acknowledgement.

"InuYasha is my dearest, truest friend. We've been through more together than anything I can think of, that I've read of, or that I've heard of. And one day, I realized what we had was a deep bond. But it was not one of love, it was one of friendship." I finished with a sad sigh, shivering as more water fell on me from above.

Sesshomaru shuffled beside me, and a moment later, a warm green cloth was dumped unceremoniously upon my head. "Eh?"

"At a village I was passing through, Rin fell in love with this haori. Jaken bought it, though she has no use for it. I will not return it, and you will get much more used out of it. It is made of an extremely durable material."

I was shocked, to say the least. That had to be the most Sesshomaru had ever said to me- or to anyone, I suspected, at once. Feeling the soft material with my fingers, I marveled at the texture of it. "It feels just like the fur of the fire-rat!" I said, awe in my voice.

"It is softer, and more durable." Sesshomaru pointed out. "You may have it to protect you when my pathetic brother cannot."

Though I was still surprised at his uncharacteristic action, I slid it on carefully, wrapping myself in the green warmth. It matched my skirt perfectly! "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama."

Warmth came to me almost instantly, and I inhaled the lingering scent that seemed woven in with the fabric. It was the pure scent of the forest, along with the mighty power of an electrical storm. And in the instant I categorized the smell, I knew whose it was. _I smell like Sesshomaru!_ I would never get close enough to the great Lord to sniff him, but I just knew it was his scent.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

We said nothing for another stretch of time, just watching the storm fade away, being blown on the winds that came from the south. "It's nice." I said absent mindedly, not realizing that I was talking out loud. "To sit here peacefully beside Sesshomaru."

"Miko." Sesshomaru startled me, and I turned from my comfy position among the roots to look at the Taiyoukai hesitantly. _Shit! I said that out loud!_

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

It was then I knew that he wanted to say thank you. The look in his eyes said that as I looked into the molten amber. I also realized that he would not lower himself to say thank you to a human. It was okay though.

I smiled at Sesshomaru softly, and nodded knowingly. "I know. You're welcome, Sesshomaru-sama. Thank _you_."

We said nothing for the rest of the night, and the storm had almost completely passed when I fell asleep, my head practically resting on Sesshomaru's knee.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

Woken by startled voices calling my name, I sat upright, and nearly knocked my head on the trunk of the mighty tree. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I looked around, searching for something that I couldn't remember.

Memories of my night under the Goshinboku came back to me then, as I remembered my practically one-sided conversation with Sesshomaru. Smiling softly to myself, I looked at the green haori that was surrounding me still, keeping me warm.

Sitting beside me on the root that had served as our table, were my thermos, the two mugs, neatly stacked, and a small parcel wrapped in a simple cotton throw. Staring carefully at the things in front of me, I decided to open the parcel first.

Pulling it delicately onto my lap, I untied the string that sealed it. A note written in messy kanji caught my attention, and I looked at it curiously. It read;

_Thank you, Kagome nee-chan, for being my Okaa-san last night. I slept very nicely, and I hope you did too. I kept your kimono, so I think you should have the rest of the green one. Sesshomaru-sama agrees with me._

_Rin_

Beneath the little paper was another green cloth, and Kagome lifted it up to find a long skirt, one with slitted sides that would allow optimum movement, but still be modest. A sturdy pair of sandals sat beneath it, resting on a pale gold sash, which had little flower patterns along the bottom printed in green, not unlike the ones that sat on Sesshomaru's haori. I smiled at the gift, and promised myself that I would thank Sesshomaru and Rin the next time I saw them. My duckie PJ's were a small price to pay for the gorgeous kimono.

"KAGOME!" The irritating voices of my friends were drawing ever closer- as I realized that it was taking a while for them to find me. The rain must have washed away my scent. Hopefully, it washed away Sesshomaru's as well.

Gathering up my things, I wrapped the package up and tucked it all under my arm, along with my umbrella. "Here!" I called, answering to my friends' call. They'd find me soon enough, sitting beneath the boughs of the Goshinboku, with a contented smile on my face.

**THE END**

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**A/N: **So, how was it? good? Bad? Ugly?

I hope that I didn't put Sesshomaru too OOC, and if you thought so, please let me know. I do want to fix those retarded problems, you know.

Please take a couple of seconds to review. Anonymous reviews accepted as well: ) Seven of them will get you an epilogue.

Signing out for now,

**ancient-relic**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: **I know that I said I would post this after seven reviews, but the ones that I did get just made me smile so much... I had to post it today! I hope you all enjoy the epilogue.

Just so you know, if I get enough reviews, I will post a sequel. Once I write it, that is. And I won't see you at the end of this chapter, so I guess I'll say it here.

Please take the time to review. Anonymous (gee, that's spelt wrong...) reviews accepted! Now, until I get around to doing something more with this- if I ever,

**ancient-relic**

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that is mentioned in this short epilogue.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT:** A big thanks to my first six reviewers: **serasvictoria666, Zerabell Blackborn+tomo, helikesitheymikey, RoseCrystal, **and** Demoness Blaze**

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**Summary:** In the midst of one of the many storm's Kagome finds herself having to confront, she discovers a wet Taiyoukai, who is trying to escape a storm. Daringly, she decides to offer him shelter.

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-

**Beneath the Boughs of Goshinboku**

**By: ancient-relic**

_Epilogue_

InuYasha found Kagome sitting contentedly against the Goshinboku; her eyes closed with a serene smile on her face. When InuYasha called her again, Kagome stood up, and walked with him silently back to the hut where her friends were residing.

"Where were you?" InuYasha demanded, looking angrily at Kagome as she sat down in front of the fire.

"Exactly where you found me. Beneath the Goshinboku." She said, a smile still evident on her face. Humming a quiet tune, Kagome began putting away her thermos and mugs away into her backpack.

Sitting inside one of the mugs was a little folded up piece of paper. Kagome eyed it curiously, before taking it out and settling down to read it.

_Should you speak of last night's events to anyone, I will hunt you down and gut you with my claws before I kill you. However, the company was enjoyable. Do not expect me to act so docile the next time we meet._

The little note was signed with the hexagon print that was on the sash and Sesshomaru's haori, so Kagome didn't doubt who it was from. Walking outside, she smiled at nothing in particular and twirled around happily, before rushing off to save Shippo from InuYasha.

Unknown to her, a pair of eyes watched her, a smile visible only in his eyes.

_"I'm glad to have lifted a burden for you, Kagome Higurashi. Just as you did for me. Let your smile never waver."_

**THE END...**

**for now!**

-o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o- -o-


End file.
